


Distillation

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Part of the Great Song, Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Mountains, Not A Sonnet, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Restraint, Silence, Unstructured Form, arda marred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Silence is also Song — Maglor reflects in poetry





	Distillation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1872511.html) for the challenge 'Restraint' and the bingo prompt 'Mountain'.
> 
> Many thanks go again to the amazing Silmarillion writers. Indeed this is Elf Hell, nor am I out of it…

Stilled vibration is yet song, though it sing only in memory  
Stilled drumheads beat, stilled strings resound,   
Stilled horns call, stilled pipes and voices ring,  
Stilled breath, stilled hands, stilled hearts once known remain

Howsoever silenced, stopped, restrained;  
For all songs, sounds, screams are Song  
The Music that is, was, will yet be —  
Heard that music is.

The groan of mountains rising up,  
The hiss of waves eroding shores  
The boom of wind on precipice  
The roar of fire raging high

Are also Song - or so it seems - I must believe, have hope,  
Endure: For without Song, what am I?


End file.
